Taking His Life Back
by tojo1973
Summary: What if the Jason Morgan that came back wasn't really Jason Morgan? What if the real Jason Morgan returned? Lives get turned upside down. Where does that leave Jake Doe? Who is he really?
1. Prologue

_I had this idea rolling around in my head. What if Steve Burton wanted to return? What if they wanted to Keep Billy Miller as well? How would they make it work? I was inspired by a DOOL storyline from the 80s._

 _This will be a Liason story, so if you don't like, don't read. I'm going to try to be as fair as I can with the characters._

 _I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Just borrow from time to time._

Eyes fluttered open as the man lying in hospital bed came out of his sleep. He looked around the sterile room he was in, his memory returning to the reality of the situation. He was being held here, for how long, he wasn't sure.

He had woken up from a coma several weeks ago. His arms were being restrained by straps wrapped around his wrists which were secured to the bed frame. His ankles were given the same treatment. As soon as he woke up, he was put in this position.

His eyes went up to the TV hanging off the wall in the corner. While it was off now, he knew that soon it would be turned on, and he would yet again be forced to watch as someone completely took over his life. Everyone he'd ever cared about had been taken in by this stranger. This man didn't even look like him, yet they all accepted that it was. Of course, he was updated on how this all came into play. This man that had taken over his life truly believed he was who everyone thought he was. Somehow, he had all of the memories. He didn't understand how, but yet, he was alive, which shouldn't have been the case, so nothing surprised him anymore.

As if on cue, a nurse came into the room, a smile on her face.

"Well, good morning! How is the patient today?" she asked, her voice too chipper and dripping with sarcasm.

The man in bed just looked right ahead, his eyes cold as ice. He hadn't said anything since he woke up from his coma. When he first came to, he was disoriented, calling out for the woman he had dreams of while he was unconscious.

The nurse went about her usual routine. Every morning she would come in, change the man's catheter bag, as well as check his vitals. She also would change the IV bag. She went about her job, usually taunting the man.

"Wonder what show you'll be watching today. Will it be your business partner, or his wife, your best friend, hanging all over phony you? Could it be your wife? Oh no, it's his wife now, since you've been dead so long, the marriage was legally dissolved. Or, will you see her? I'm almost happy you haven't said anything since you woke up. You said her name enough while you were out to make me want to throw up."

She was taunting him with a huge grin on her face, while he continued looking ahead, his face showing now emotion. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, reaching for the remote control and turning the TV on.

"Well I'm done for now," she said walking over to the door. She opened it, then turned toward him, "Enjoy the show, Mr. Morgan."

Jason's eyes turned to the TV. His replacement was sitting in his penthouse, arms wrapped around Sam. He chose Sam. He took a deep breath. He was getting out of there by the end of the week. He had been slowly working on the leather restraints. It wouldn't be much longer until he could at least free one of his arms.

"I will get my life back. I will get back to Port Charles and make things right," he vowed.


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth just got done with her last patient, and was finishing up her charting, when Jason and Sam walked off the elevator. She sighed heavily, looking back down at the computer screen. She just didn't have the energy to argue today.

She had been running herself crazy lately. With work, the boys' school and all of their activities, she barely had time to herself lately. Not that she really had much of a social life.

Things with Franco cooled down just as fast as they heated up. After a few months of dating, they both realized that they were better off as friends. They still got together for coffee, and he was still a strong presence in Jake's life. He was a great friend, and even better confidant, but the spark just wasn't there for anything more. Jason was more than happy to hear about that. He couldn't stand that she was with Franco, and made it abundantly clear any time he was around.

She looked up as they walked up to the counter. She was trying to get to the point where the site of them together didn't sting. She was also doing her very best to at least be civil.

"Hi, do you guys have an appointment?" she said, trying to stay civil.

Sam nodded, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm off duty, but I'm sure someone can take care of you," she said, signing off and walking around the counter toward the locker rooms.

She took a deep breath and kept walking. She couldn't watch as the two of them went on with their lives.

She knew she was at fault. What she did, not telling Jason the truth, practically pushed him to Sam. She tried to justify her deception, saying that it was the only way to hold on to him. He always chose Sam. After everything, Sam always won. She knew she was being selfish. She wanted a life with him. She wanted everything they could've had before his "death" if she would have just accepted his life for what it was and stopped giving into the fear. She always knew that, in the end, it wouldn't last, and he would eventually find out.

Just as she reached the locker room door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shaking off his hand, she turned around, arms crossing in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"You look tired," he said, his eyes showing worry.

"I'm fine, Jason. Your wife is waiting for you," she turned around again to open the door.

"Elizabeth, wait-"

"Jason, I have just worked a double shift. I have to get changed, pick up the boys, and then get home and try to get them a good dinner. I don't have time for you to lecture me about anything."

"Liz, just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care about you," he said, a wounded look on his face.

"No, you care about Jake, not me. I can understand that after what I did. You don't have to worry though. Jake is fine. He is thriving. Now, can you let me go so I can get home?" she snapped.

He reached for her arm before she walked into the room. She turned and pulled her arm roughly from his grip.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to talk to you, but you are being difficult," he grumbled.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Sam is waiting for you, I'm sure. There is nothing for us to talk about! You don't have to lecture me about Franco anymore, so what else is there to say?"

Jason took a deep breath and looked down, trying to control his temper.

"I am trying to be a friend. We need to get along for Jake."

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head.

"Fine, friend. Call me when you want Jake to stay over. I'm sure he'll have fun with Danny."

She turned and quickly walked into the Locker room, leaning against it.

She hated how she acted, but she just couldn't deal with him anymore. She had noticed how he was always trying to control her life, even after he left her. He was always lurking around and telling her how he didn't like this, and didn't like that. She knew he hated the fact that it was Franco who helped Jake get through his issues, and not him.

He was never like this before. He never tried to control everything around him. Yes, Jason was always thinking of other people. He always felt he had to take care of them, but he never insinuated himself into their relationships. The only time he did that before he "died" was when Sonny was with Emily, and he swore never to try to control anyone again.

He just didn't know when to stop. He had left her after finding out the truth. Why did he have to always be around? She knew he was worried about Jake, she understood that. She even understood how he opposed Franco being involved in Jake's therapy, but it proved beneficial. He just didn't stop, always talking down to her, like she couldn't make her own decisions. That wasn't the Jason she remembered at all.

She still loved him. There was no way to deny that. She would always love Jason. She just wasn't sure if she really liked this Jason much at all. She missed her Jason. She missed the Jason who knew she could take care of herself and her children.

She would try to be more civil, just not at the moment. She needed to hurry up and change so she can get the boys, get home, and get some sleep.

Jason sighed and walked over to the waiting area where Sam was sitting, rubbing her large belly.

"Everything ok?" she asked, noticing him in an intense conversation with Liz.

Jason shrugged, "She won't talk to me."

He reached over and placed his hand on her belly, rubbing softly, and she smiled. While she didn't like the fact that he continually got involved with Liz's drama, she felt secure in the fact that he loved her and the life they were building together. She kept reminding herself that Liz was Jake's mother, and he needed to interact with her because of their son.

"Jason, I'm sure she doesn't need to constantly reminded that we are together and expanding our family."

He nodded, "I know," he said, his hand making small circles where their baby lay, "she's just stubborn and takes on too much herself. I wanted to help her, but she won't let me. She's being unreasonable."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Liz is very capable. She has been a single mother for years. She knows what she is doing."

He winced a bit at her words.

"I feel like she is my responsibility. She needs to understand that I am here and I'm not going anywhere. Jake is my son, and she is going to have to start acting civil to you. You are Danny and this baby's mother, and Jake is their brother. She has to understand that I get to have a say in who my son gets close to. I don't want another Franco around."

Sam nodded, her hand moving over his on her belly. She couldn't understand his need to control Liz's love life. She would never say anything, but she wondered why he was so interested in who she was seeing. Franco had proven to everyone that he was not the psychopath he was with the tumor. He had shown everyone that he was a good guy. Though Sam still wasn't all that comfortable around him, it didn't mean he needed to be vilified the rest of his life because of his past. She knew that everyone has things they'd done that would be better left in the past. She was definitely no saint.

She looked into her husband's eyes and wondered where this almost obsessive need to control Liz's life came from. She hoped he would get over it, because she was looking forward to their life together, and that just didn't include Liz.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He laid back on his pillow, his eyes closed. He was groggier than usual. The sedative they usually give him to put him out seemed to have a stronger effect than usual.

They had turned off the TV for a while, thankfully. He couldn't stand watching any more of the imposter claiming his life. He needed to find a way out of where ever he was and get his life back.

Twisting his wrist, he felt another buckle snap on the leather restraint. He had been working on it since he awoke. It was slow going, but he knew he had to stay patient. If he could get at least one of his hands free, he could figure out how to get out of the hellhole he was stuck in, and find whoever was keeping him here.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, he closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. He could here two sets of footsteps coming in. Usually, it was only the nurse who came in to check on him. His interest peeked at who the other person could be.

"Yes, I gave him an extra dose. He should be out for a while," he heard the nurse say.

"Good. He needs to be very well rested for what we have planned," a man's voice rumbled on the other side of him.

"When do we execute?"

"Soon. Our friend here will be very helpful in accomplishing our goals." The man laughed low in his throat, "My mother couldn't have planned this any better."

He tried to keep his breathing as even as he could. He was itching to open his eyes and look at the person who was keeping him here, who stole his life. He had to play this right though. He had to be smart, and bide his time. Not only was it important to get free, but he needed to know what the endgame was. What was the purpose for kidnapping him, and having someone take over his life?

"Wait an hour, then wake him. Turn the television on, and make sure he sees the lovely Ms. Webber."

"Yes, Sir."

He listened as the door opened and closed, hearing both footsteps walking away. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The voice he heard was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it from anywhere.

He had no idea where he was. He knew it was a medical facility, but he had no idea where. He didn't even know what country he was in.

Once he was free, he would need to bring in help. He knew just who to call. There were not many he could really trust right now, so he had to be careful. There was two people he could contact who could help him without causing anyone from Port Charles to get suspicious.

He surmised that whoever was holding him had a plan, and the imposter was part of it. He knew he couldn't just go back and reclaim his life. This would have to be done carefully.

All he did know was that he had to get back soon. His whole life was being taken over by whoever was there in his place. Whoever it was, he was messing up big time. Of course, before he was presumed dead, he was married to Sam, so he could take that into account. He hadn't voiced to anyone what he was feeling.

To find out he was not only Danny's father, but Jake was alive was startling. To see this person, whoever he was, being a father to them was nauseating. He thought having Lucky playing Dad was horrible. This was ten times worse.

Then add to the fact that he had to watch as this man broke Elizabeth's heart almost shattered him. He watched as she struggled to keep what she thought was the truth from him. She watched as she took on extreme guilt at her betrayal. While knowing what she had done was wrong, he found he couldn't blame her. How many times had he walked away from her? How many times had he chosen Sam over her? He realized that all of his choices before led her to the choices she made. She felt like it was the only way to hold on to someone she had always loved, always wanted to be with.

He saw then the love she really held for him, and it shook him to the core. It made him really take stock in his life and his choices. He knew that what she had done was reactionary to his decisions and choices in the past. It also made him really look inside himself and realize that she was the one he wanted to be with the entire time. While he loved Sam, and was willing to share his life with her, Elizabeth was always the one who held his heart.

He had to fix this. This imposter not only remarried Sam, but now she was pregnant. Elizabeth was, yet again, left alone, raising her boys on her own. She even tried dating Franco, of all people. Although, from what he had seen, Franco had helped Jake readjust to being home, and was there for Elizabeth during a really bad time in her life. He was told by the nurse about his tumor and his subsequent surgery to remove it. He also learned about his relationship with Carly and the breakdown after her affair with Sonny. As much as hated admitted it, he kind of felt for the man. Sonny and Carly always seem to find each other again, but it always came at someone else's expense.

That was something else he realized as he watched someone else taking over his life. Carly had been instrumental in the choices he made. For years, he was always there when she called, cleaning up whatever mess she had made. Yet, he couldn't really say she was ever really there for him when he really needed someone.

He looked down at his wrist, and pulled at the restraint again, watching as it finally gave way. Bringing it up to his head, he closed his eyes again. He was one step closer to reclaiming his life.

The real Jason Morgan was coming home.


End file.
